covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Technocracy of Christoland
The Technocracy of Christoland is a small nation in the Covenant of Royal Blood. While not the largest of the nations, it has an extremely troubled history. Geography The Technocracy of Christoland is made up of 201 connecting islands, ranging from as large as the agricultural super-island Imane, to the small city islands such as Iziz. Many of the islands are cleared and inhabited. In fact, 62% of all land space in Christoland is residential space. Government The Technocracy of Christoland is a Monarchy, with the Royal Family holding control over most of the rights of the nation. Consequently, the nation can be quite different when there are different Monarchs. The original rights of Christoland are all but gone to the mists of time Discovery The Islands ofChristoland were discovered by Settlers heading from larger cities and into the ocean. The one credited for discovering and naming Christoland was a man called Chritominique Roberto. He gave it his part of his first name, after being advised not to do Robertoland. Early History Most of CHristolands early history was setting up the islands with connecting the bridges, with King Christominique only seeing half of the island 'unified'. In CY. (Christoland Year, they had lost track of time to the outside world. This starts from the discovery of Christoland.) 42, the bridges were finally complete. But the building of the last bridge brought a new threat to those in Christoland. The violent Wartonians, a tribal race from the southern island of Mojoka, came across the newly completed bridge, and slaughtered the 25 workers. Numbering in the thousands, the Wartonians then ravaged the surrounding sister islands of Minifo and Magfo. By CY 45, these tribal settlers had a hold on all the islands of the south, with very few remaining settlers standing in their way. As only several thousand people resided in Christoland at the time, when the news reached the Capital of Iziz, they had lost 1700 of the 3000 colonists, women and Children included. The Second King of Christoland, Chritiano Roberto, decided to take the fight to the enemy. He launched several strikes against the inumerable enemy, but failed on each one, losing his life at the Battle of Meadow Moss in CY 57. But then, his son, Carlos-Christos Roberto, saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He recorded in his chronicles: "I saw my father's angel descend upon the enemy at sea. They were unstoppable, giving him wound after wound, but he took their feet away, and they tumbled into the water, howling like wet dogs." In CY 58 Carlos decided then he would trick the enemy to the water, as the Wartonians were aquaphobic. Using one of his bridges linking to the Capital of Iziz, he detonated a bomb when the thousands of warriors were at the center. Those who were not killed in the immediate blast drowned and floated out to sea. The remainder of the Wartonians were sent to the new Prison Island (or as it is known today, Final Standing). The bridges were destroyed, so the only way off the island was to go by boat, which effectively dealt with the Wartonians escaping. The last Wartonian died in prison in CY 124, who was a baby at the time of the war. He died of natural causes. The next big advancement of Christoland was in CY 397. King Ilatomos Roberto, the Seventeenth of the Kings of Christoland, invented the first gene-morpher. It was the first technological advancement in Christoland for centuries, as the last new piece of technology created was an automatic boat, invented in CY 102. Since then, Christoland had held technology in a state of worshipfullness, and the more you had, the better classed you were. But when the gene-morpher was created, Ilatomos became a god on earth, (although his invention involved only a couple of syringes, two meters of rope, and some furniture polish). The gene-morpher was used on his six children, who then became incredibly smart, and advanced the nation by centuries. They created sleep deprivants, which rest you in several seconds. They invented Christolands first supercomputer, which had the brains of 229 iMacs, and it was only the size of a small bed. They invented the first floating city, which solved the problem of population density completely. By CY 452, the Gene morpher was perfected, giving permanent effects and writing it into the line of royalty forever. Ever since, the leaders of Christoland have been exceptionally brilliant at inventing, writing, reading, and math. The Dark Ages The Dark Ages were a horrible time, full of misery and strife, and made the once great Technocracy fall. In the year 1000 CY, the Technocracy celebrated a thousand years of existence. Most people were part robot, even, and strength and skill of all of the 20 billion residents was amazing. The King at the time, Mosmeno Roberto, was in charge of the celebrations, to mark the year 1000 as a turning point, he gathered his twenty children and his brother, Egma Roberto, to own islands in twenty one seperate territories. The Cities It is always debated whether Christoland has a true Capital. Although Amea is the center of Christoland, no one can debate CFR is a large city with the most advanced technology, but is it the Capital? The citizens of Christoland, in CY 2912, petitioned for a Capital City. The winner was Amea, but it has sowed seeds of discontent among the Cities. The Royal family even, has doubts. The most obvious choice would be the Villa,a city for the rich and famous of Christoland. It is beautiful, attracts tourists, and has plenty of money. However, it is only used as a private retreat for all of those who own property here, even the Royal Family is a landowner here, but not a resident. Therefore, with a top population of 52, it isn't even close enough to be called a true City, however, with the stunning architecture and little to no pollution, it is still whispered by many in the Technocracy as a city at its best. Contact with CRB In CY 2910, after being in contact with the outside world for a century, Christoland was accepted into CRB. Since then, the rule of Grand Scientist Chris Johnson has been a prosperous one.Christoland's small population is back on the rise, with tourists flooding in again, and they have been actively taking part in making their world for the better. Category:Faction nations